The Mermaid Princess
The Mermaid Princess is a 2014 American animated fantasy musical film based on the ballet "Swan Lake". It was directed by Donovan Cook. and produced by DisneyToon Studios, Many other Disney characters, primarily from the Mickey Mouse universe, Alice In Wonderland, Pinocchio, Sleeping Beauty, The Little Mermaid, Cinderella, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Peter Pan and Lady and the Tramp were cast throughout the film. Plot The film begins with an aging the three good fairies, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, who has a baby daughter named Aurora and a friend of Queen Aunt Sarah. While Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather's newborn daughter Aurora and Queen Aunt Sarah's toddler-aged son Prince Phillip get acquainted, evil was afoot. Judge Claude Frollo is an evil enchanter who desires Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather's kingdom for himself. Before he can go ahead with his plot, his tower is attacked by Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather's men. Before he was banished from the kingdom, Judge Claude Frollo vowed that one day, everything Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather owned and loved will be his. When Aurora and Prince Phillip are children, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather and Queen Aunt Sarah decide to have Young Aurora and the Queen's son, Young Prince Phillip meet every summer with hopes they'll fall in love so as to unite their kingdoms. At first, while Aurora and Prince Phillip are still children, this fails miserably, but as years pass and the two reach young adulthood, they finally begin to strongly fall madly in love. However, during a royal ball, Prince Phillip expresses his wish to marry Aurora just for her beauty, which upsets her into rejecting him again. She leaves the next day with her the three good fairies, but they are intercepted en route by Judge Claude Frollo who transforms into a "Great Animal" (a hybrid monster with the head of a wolf, the body of a bat, the feet of an eagle, and the tail of a lizard). He kidnaps Aurora and fatally injures Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. Goofy (From Mickey's Christmas Carol) returns to Queen Aunt Sarah's castle and informs everyone present that they were attacked by a Great Animal. Prince Phillip arrives on the scene where Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather tells him with his dying breath that they were attacked by a Great Animal that is "not what it seems". Despite Aunt Sarah's efforts to find another princess for her son to marry, Prince Phillip becomes fircerely determined to find Aurora. He and his best friend Mr. Smee practice hunting each day to hopefully kill the Great Animal and save Aurora. Elsewhere, Judge Claude Frollo has taken Aurora to his castle lair at Ariel (From The Little Mermaid) and cast a transformational spell on her that makes her turn into a mermaid during the day and a human again during the night. The spell can only be broken by a vow of everlasting romantic love. He asks her to marry him every night so he can rule Flora, Fauna, and Merryweathe's kingdom legally, as taking it by force is too much trouble, but she always refuses. During her captivity, she befriends an Fat Mouse named Gus, a Mouse named Jaq, and Pinocchio Puppet. after learning about the workings of Judge Claude Frollo's evil spell, devises a plan to reunite Aurora with Prince Phillip. Together with Pinocchio, Aurora finds Prince Phillip, who has gone searching for her with Mr. Smee; however, he mistakes her for the Great Animal and tries to kill her. The ensuing chase leads Prince Phillip to Mermaid Lake, where he witnesses Aurora change from Mermaid to human. The two share a happy loving reunion, but almost immediately, Judge Claude Frollo comes calling. At Aurora's insistence, Prince Phillip leaves with the hopes of meeting her at a ball being held by Aunt Sarah the following night. Unfortunately, Judge Claude Frollo finds Prince Phillip's bow (which Prince Phillip left behind), tells Aurora that there will be no moon the next night, and has her, in Mermaid form, imprisoned within the castle dungeon along with Mr. Smee. He then plans to send his Vanessa (From The Little Mermaid), disguised as Aurora, to the ball instead. Aurora's friends free her, but when she reaches the ball, she sees that she has been replaced and tries to warn Prince Phillip; she fails, partly due to Vanessa's attempts to keep Prince Phillip from seeing her, and Prince Phillip makes the vow to Vanessa. Judge Claude Frollo arrives and reveals that Prince Phillip's vow, given to the wrong woman, will cause his spell to kill Aurora. She flies back to Mermaid Lake as Judge Claude Frollo's curse drains her life force while Prince Phillip, desperate to save her, races after; he arrives too late, and she dies in his arms, but not before she tells him she loves him. A furious Prince Phillip confronts Judge Claude Frollo, demanding that he not allow Aurora to die. To Prince Phillip's surprise, Judge Claude Frollo transforms into the Great Animal and an intense battle ensues with Judge Claude Frollo overpowering Prince Phillip and nearly killing him. Fortunately, Aurora's mouse and puppet friends return Prince Phillip's longbow to him, and Mr. Smee, who has escaped the dungeon, provides Prince Phillip with a single arrow; Prince Phillip catches it and fires the arrow straight-and-true into Judge Claude Frollo's heart as he explodes upon crashing into the lake. With Judge Claude Frollo's defeat, his spell on Aurora is broken and she returns to life to hear Prince Phillip say that he truly does love her for her courage and kindness and always had. The two are soon married and live happily ever after. Cast *Jennifer Hale as Princess Aurora *Josh Robert Thompson as Prince Philip *Rob Paulsen as Jaq *Corey Burton as Captain Hook, Gus and Judge Claude Frollo *Elan Garfias as Pinocchio *Adam Wylie as Young Prince Phillip *Adrian Zahiri as Young Aurora *Jodi Benson as Ariel and Vanessa *Jeff Bennett as White Rabbit and Mr. Smee *Barbara Dirikson as Flora *Russi Taylor as Fauna *Tress MacNeille as Merryweather and Aunt Sarah *Bill Farmer as Goofy *Jim Cummings as the narrator Musical numbers #This Is My Idea #Practice, Practice, Practice #Far Longer than Forever #No Fear #No More Mr. Nice Guy #No Fear (Reprise) (featured only in the film; not in the soundtrack) #Princesses on Parade #Far Longer than Forever (End Titles) - Regina Belle and Jeffrey Osborne #No More Mr. Nice Guy (End Titles) - Dr. John #Eternity (End Titles) - Dreams Come True Category:Movies Category:Disney Princess Category:Disney's New House of Mouse